BillDip One-shots (requests open!)
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: If you ship them, then come on down. I'll be posting my One-shots as well as taking requests from people! And there will always be Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Hate or Love

Bill POV

I laughed as I appeared, "Hey Pine Tree!" Dipper jumped back, I surprised him. He looked me up and down.

"B-Bill? You got a human body?" Pine Tree looked at me confused. Right, I was in my human from. You know, blonde hair, top hat, bow tie, eyepatch, yellow jacket. Yeah all that.

I wear so much yet I never seem to get hot. Oh well, the many perks of being a demon.

"Yep! You bet I did." I smirked at him, he backed up slowly, a bit scared of me it looked like. That's good, he should be afraid me. I love to strike fear into people!

"Um...you can't have my journal. I still hate you for what you did." Dipper glared at me with hard eyes, "You stole my body and tricked me."

"Yes, but technically I helped you with the laptop. You found out about Mcgucket. And that was 5 years ago, can't you just accept the past and move on. I'm not bad anymore." I told him. I can't get out of deals. I can only find loop holes and tick people. It's kinda my job. I know Pine Tree hates me, but there's a small part of him down there somewhere that he thinks otherwise. He hates that part of him, but it's there and I know it is.

"Okay. Fine. But I still hate you. And why are you back anyway? It's been forever since I saw you last." Dipper glared at me, "what do you want now?"

I laughed, "Oh, nothing. I don't want anything from you this time." I told him the truth. I didn't want anything from him...but I did want something.

I walked closer and closer to him and he backed against the wall, a very bad choice. I just grabbed his wrists in one of my hands and pinned him against the wall. Dipper struggled a bit but I was much stronger. I leaned in and whispered, "I want something different. Similar but different." I smirked in his face. Dipper shuddered, as my breath went on his neck and ear as I whispered to him.

Dippers face turned red as he understood what I really meant by that. I smirked, this was the most fun I have had in a long time. "Yes, I want you. My little Pet and Servant. You will be MINE."Ive always been really possessive, so yes, Dipper will be all mine. I could feel Dippers mind barrier wall breaking as he let down his guard a bit. My powers able to slip into him.

I only had to do one last thing before he would fully give in to me. I smirked as I had him pinned down and in the perfect position. I started to kiss at his neck as Dipper blushed a dark shade of red, "See. You say you hate me, yet your loving this." I smirked as kissed more as Dipper bit his lip, containing and holding back a moan I knew he wanted to let out so bad.

"Come on Pine Tree. You can't hold back love. That's not how it works." I smirked at him pulling back from his neck and looking at him.

"I HATE you." Dipper growled through gritted teeth. He was lying, I knew it. I kissed more at his neck, biting down a bit and Dipper couldn't help it, he let out a loud moan and flushed a deep red.

"There it is, you can't hide your feeling from me, Silly Pine Tree." I pulled back and looked at him. I left a few marks on his neck and Dippers heart was pounding and his face was bright red. Pine Tree started straight at my lips as if deciding too-

Dipper gripped my shirt and pulled me roughly to kiss him. Dipper kissed me and I kissed back, happy he finally accepted his hate or love battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spell gone wrong**

"Bill...Are you sure this is safe?" Dipper looked at the demon, unsure and a bit scared.

"Please, Pine tree, if this was safe I wouldn't be doing this. Don't you know me? But, I promise you nothing will go wrong. I've done this spell before. it's not like I don't know what I'm doing. " Bill smirked at him, as he started to chant. "_Daemones autem potentes estis. Muta in contrarium hanc puer._" The demon knew exactly the translation, but the human boy had no idea what Bill said.

Dipper began to glow as the spell took effect on him. When the light released Dipper looked different...Much different. "Um...Bill? Why is my voice higher...and what the...?"

Bill was already on the floor, laughing his head off, his spell didn't work they way he wanted it too, but it was funny.

"This is not funny! I'm a girl! Reverse me now!" Dipper glared at the demon, who didn't stop laughing, "I told you it's not funny!" Dipper's face turned red with anger. "Maybe I'll teach you what an angry girl can do! I've seen Mabel get really angry before." Bill stopped, he also knew what a girl could do when angered. Bill just smirked at Dipper.

"This is what I get for trusting a Demon. I should really study Latin more." Dipper muttered, but Bill could still hear him correctly.

"You should Pine Tree! Then we can have conversations in my native language. And you would be able to do spells better. The Latin from that journal is okay, but it's not as good as I could be." Bill smirked at him, "But, before reverse the spell, we can have some fun!" Bill walked closer to the girl.

Dipper backed up, a pretty dumb thing for someone so smart. This gave Bill more of an advantage as the wall was behind Dipper. "B-Bill...not again..." Dipper muttered. This had happened before, many times, Bill liked having his fun...with Dipper weak, pinned down and all his.

"Oh, yes, again. This is my type of fun and I know you love it." Bill whispered in the teen's ear, hot breath on Dipper's neck. Dipper blushed in response. "You're a girl now, so it makes this much cuter. Didn't know your gender-bent form would be so...Perfect." Bill smirked at Dipper's blush, which had now reached his ears. Bill pulled Dipper closer to him, "MINE, You are MINE." The demon's voice dropped to a low tone, possessive and Dark.

Dipper couldn't handle the torture anymore. _'Kiss me already, Bill'_ Dipper thought, blushing, but knowing the demon could hear her thoughts as always.

"Ooh~Someone really loves this." Bill purred, darkly into Dipper's ear. "Maybe I'll just keep playing hard to get." Bill giggled.

Dipper glared she still felt the same love and lust she did as a guy, but it felt different.

Bill smirked and giggled, "Just kidding Pine Tree! I'll give you what you want...maybe..."

Dipper couldn't take it as she pressed her lips to Bills and kissed him. Bill tried to play hard to get and tried to pull away, but Dipper grabbed him and pulled him closer. Bill gave in and quickly became the dominant one. Bill was about to deepen the kiss when Mabel walked in.

"Bill? Dipper?" Mabel frowned when she saw the girl Dipper that broke away from The kiss.

"Yeah..." Dipper pointed at Bill, telling Mabel it was all his fault. Mabel wasn't mad at all, in fact she was happy.

"Yes! That's awesome! Now you look like a normal couple and...I've always wanted a sister!" Mabel cheered out and jumped up and down.

"I know right! That's why I turned Pine Tree into a girl! To have fun this way!" Bill giggled. Dipper rolled her eyes.

"Dont you think it's time to turn me back now. I really don't like this. Almost as bad as switching bodies with Mabel." Dipper looked at Bill, asking, pleading him in her mine to change her back.

"No!" Mabel and Bill yelled at him at the same time. Then they said Jinx and laughed.

"Sorry, Pine Tree! Fun always comes first!" Bill smirked.

Dipper groaned, Bills ideas of Fun were different than most people. This day surely wouldn't end very well.

"Hey! I heard that! " Bill said to Dipper, still constantly reminding her that Bill could read minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Haunting Game**

Dipper woke up to a noise, not sure what it was, but it woke him up. Dipper looked around and nearly screamed when some dark shape was floating in the air as it slowly got closer and closer.

When it got close enough for Dipper to see, it was one of Mabel's dolls, but with blood flowing from its mouth down the body. "Wanna play?" It said with a weird girly voice tilting its head a bit and sputtered blood all over as it talked.

Dipper screamed and it came closer and he cowered underneath the covers.

Suddenly Dipper felt his bed dip a bit and someone's warm breath was on his neck. Dipper slowly turned, fearing the worst. It was Bill.

Dipper nearly tackled Bill as he hugged him tightly, fearing for his life and the doll that was out to get him.

"Shh...Pine Tree it's only a doll." Bill tells Dipper, smirking slightly. Bill was the one in charge of the doll thing anyway. All part of Bills silly plan to prank Pine Tree. After all, pranks were really fun, and Bill loved fun.

Dipper nodded at Bills words as he shivered and nearly cried into Bills chest. Bill frowned sightly, did he go too far this time? Was this prank too much for the boy to stand? Nah...the boy had been through mush worse...

Bill then felt Dipper sobbing against him. Bill lowered his head down to Dipper and kissed his face, licking the tears off him. Dipper looked up at Bill, his eyes wide in fright and surprise. Dipper really didn't like this. Bill started to have second thoughts and slowly became guilty.

"B-Bill...p-please help me. Make me feel better..." Dipper stuttered out at Bill. The demon felt really bad and wanted to make it up to the teen.

"Of course, Pine Tree." Bill pulled the teen closer to him and kissed him. Dipper felt Bill kiss him and responded right away. Dipper had figured out Bills plan and used it against him. This was fun.

Dipper was using Bill, as Bills plan and backfired. Dipper smirked slightly, he got back at Bill for pulling all the pranks on him before.

Bill glared at Dipper, reading his thoughts, "Thanks so much Pine Tree. Your getting better at tricking people, even I believed you." Bill smiled at him, "My Pine Tree is so amazing."

Dipper blushed at what Bill said and smiles at bit. Dipper didn't expect his plans to work, and they did...or unless Bill was acting and he knew the whole time.

"Bingo!" Bill smirked at him, reading Dippers thoughts once again.

"But...you had no idea...and got so worried..." Dipper stuttered, unsure now of what to think.

"Just kidding Pine Tree, I'm just playing games on you. Making you think one way...and then the other...and then the other, you might never know the true answer now!" Bill laughed and then hugged Pine Tree.

"But it's okay, something's are better left a mystery..." Bill sounded like he was warning Dipper and he was. If Dipper kept digging for answers in Gravity Falls...he'd get hurt...bad...


	4. Chapter 4

**Puppy Love**

**Requested by (Guest)Random Name.**

"Hey, Pine Tree! Whats that your reading?!" Bill exclaimed as he walked up to Dipper, who was sitting on the bed, flipping through pages of the Journal with the blacklight.

"Oh, more of-" Dipper didn't get to finish as Bill ripped it out out of his hands to look. "Give it back." Dipper whined a bit.

Bill just smirked at him and kept flipping through the pages. Dipper thought of something that he knew would give him the journal back.

Dipper sat down on his knees in front of Bill and used a pleading face, and cute pleading eyes, "Please, give it back." Dipper said in his best cute voice he could and cocked his head to the side.

Bill just looked at him and stared into Dippers eyes. How could he say no?!

"Aww! Pine Tree you look just like a puppy!" Bill smirked at Dipper, not knowing what would happen from that one statement. Bill just giggled and kept reading the Journal, not handing it back to Dipper.

Dipper smirked as he knew just how to get his journal back. Dipper crawled on the floor and used his hands like paws and began to whine and whimper as he scratched at Bills legs, acting just like a Puppy.

At first, Bill ignored him, reading the Journal and flipping through pages. But, as Dipper continued and started barking at Bill to get his attention, it started to get on Bills nerves.

"That's it!" Bill growled out, "If you are going to act like a puppy then you might as well just be one!" Bill smirked and snapped his fingers.

Dipper blinked as there was the weirdest sensation. It felt like he was shrinking and itchy fur grew on his hands and feet. "What the?" Dipper tried to say but instead it came out as a bark, like a puppy?

_'Bill! You turned me into a puppy?!' _Dipper thought to him as Bill cracked up.

"Why of course Pine Tree! You were asking for it!" Bill smirked as he put a collar on with a leash. "Your name is Pine Tree. " Bill giggled, "And if your a good boy I'll give you a treat. But, if your a bad puppy, I'll have to punish you." Bill smirked down at Dipper, who just looked at him with sad puppy eyes, ears down.

"Aww come on. Consider this your small punishment for annoying me." Bill didn't regret what he did, even though Dipper was using that cute puppy face now, trying to get Bills mind changed. Bill ignored this however and kept smirking at Dipper.

Even as a puppy, Dipper still felt rage run through him. How could Bill do this do him?! And it's not funny! Dipper growled at Bill and barked as he tried to run away, but the leash stopped him.

"Aww come on Pine Tree, it's not that bad!" Bill laughed, he loved this, it was so much fun. "Don't worry, your MY puppy. No one else can take you!" Bill giggled and picked Dipper up.

As soon as Dipper was in Bills arms he bit down on Bills arm and scratched him. Bill put him down and glared at Dipper.

"Oh I see. We are playing _that_ way." Bill smirked, "Bad Pine Tree!" Bill yelled, "Bad dog!" Dippers puppy instincts wanted to take over and make him tremble and obey master from now on, but he was still Dipper, so he had to fight the puppy instincts.

Bill glared at him, "No bitting me, Pine Tree. Bad Dog!" Bill yelled, his voice having a slight bit of magic in it, just enough to make the puppy instincts win. Dipper cowered down in front of Bill, trembling a bit. Bill smirked and picked him up again.

Bill pet him and scratched a bit between the ears. Dipper yipped cutely, it felt good. Bill kept going, "My cute puppy Pine Tree. This was a great Idea." Bill pet him more and Dipper yipped as his tail wagged his happiness.

Bill sat down with Dipper in his lap and pet him some more. Then he stopped petting. Dipper whined a bit, he liked that, but he went to lick Bills face, like a normal puppy.

Bill laughed and pet Dipper more and the puppy curled up next to him and soon fell right to sleep.

Bill smiled and snapped his fingers as Dipper turned back to normal. "Sweet Dreams, Pine Tree." Bill kissed his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill looked at Dipper, who was currently asleep. Two ideas came into his mind, nightmares or a spell Bill had been working on lately?

Bill paused, thinking over which on he would rather do. The spell sounded like more fun and eventually over ruled nightmares. Nightmares is something Bill does a lot and it does get boring.

Bill looked at Dipper and smirked, he started chanting the spell quietly, trying not to wake him up. Bill and Dipper both began to glow a bright blue as the spell effected Dipper.

Bill blinked, as it almost seemed like his vision split. There were two Dippers...no..wait three, four, now five! "What the? Five?!" Bill blinked again, making sure he saw right and it wasn't his vision.

It wasn't, there were really five Dippers, Quintuplets to be exact.

Bill sighed, "Stupid human form messes up my powers. At least I can still have fun with this..." A few different ideas popped into his head. He could have lots of fun making the Dippers get confused or play a fun game.

Just then all the Dippers woke up at once and looked at each other, confused, "Did I use the copy machine in my sleep?" One of the Dippers said, Bill assumed it was the regular Dipper.

"No, Pine Tree, I did it.." Bill said slowly, admitting it and smirking."Well, we need names for the rest so how about, Mip, Chip, Flip and Lucky." Bill pointed at each of the Dippers as he named them. He named the in order, left to right.

It didn't take long for all of the to start talking and moving around. Bill looked at them and started calling them by the wrong name, he seriously needed like name tags or something. But it was too late as he wasn't sure about the names anymore.

They all looked exactly the same and spoke with the same voice. It was getting really hard for Bill to keep track of who was who. Bill wanted to play a game, but was unsure what to play as he was getting confused.

Bills head soon started spinning as everyone was talking and moving around him at once. Bill held his head and had to sit down. All the Dippers came over to see if he needed help. They all talked at once and crowded around Bill as they went to comfort him.

Finally Bill had enough, "Stop!" He yelled out and everyone in the room froze and looked at him. "I'm confused, and this is driving me nuts. Whoever is the real Dipper get me the journal." Bill said.

Dipper, the real one, handed him journal 3 and Bill flipped through the pages. All the other Dippers, Mip, Flip, Chip and Lucky, began arguing and fighting and bill couldn't focus on the page he was reading.

"Be Quiet!" Bill yelled, his voice getting a bit darker as he was annoyed. He finally found the spell after what seemed like forever.

The annoying part about the spell was he had to cast it to each one of the Dippers, separately. Bill groaned, how was he going to get them to stay quiet and still so he could cast the spell?!

Bill looked at all of them, he was going to try to reverse the spell in one take. Bill said the reverse spell as he glowed brightly.

Bill had to cover his eye as he finished the spell. He opened his eyes and saw that there was only one Dipper. He sighed and hugged the regular Dipper. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Dipper kissed Bill. Bill kissed back of course.

Bill pulled Pine Tree close to him as they lie down on the bed. "I won't do that again, I promise." Dipper nodded and smiled as they both cuddle and fall asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Hetalia Curls

A/N: for those who don't watch Hetaila, the characters all have curls or cowlicks in their hair that...well you'll see...

Dipper looked at Bill, he didn't have his top hat on, which made his hair stand out more.

"Whatcha staring at me for?" Bill asked Dipper, looking at him carefully.

"You don't have your hat on." Dipper said slowly, walking closer to Bill to look at his hair.

Bill shrugged, "I felt I could take it off for a while." He said. Dipper put his fingers in Bills hair. His hair was soft and fluffy, a golden yellow color that matched his visible eye. Dipper liked the feeling of Bills hair.

Bill smiled as Dipper ran his fingers and played with his hair. Then Dipper found a small curl that stuck out a bit in the exact spot his hat covered. Dipper frowned as he had never noticed. "Hey Bill. What's this small curl you got here?"

Bill reaction was immediate, although he tried to hide it. Bill blushed slightly, "Please don't touch that.." He said.

Dipper looked at him and cocked his head a bit, confused, "Why not?" Dipper asked, he saw nothing wrong with touching it. But why would Bill hide it under his hat?

"Um...just don't touch it.." Bill snaps his fingers and his hat appeared on top his head again, covering up the curl.

Dipper frowns and then smirks. He quickly reaches up, knocks off Bills hat and pulls his curl.

Bill face turns a dark red and moans out as he turns away from Dipper.

Dipper blinked at what happened, and he grabs Bills shoulders and helps him face him. "That's what it does?" Dipper smirked.

"Y-yeah...it um...it's supposed to turn me on..." Bill was blushing a dark red as he admitting it to Dipper.

Dipper smiles, "I don't see why it's a bad thing to hide from me." Dipper kisses him.

Bill kisses back and then moans when Dipper pulled on his curl, hard. Bill blushed and moaned loudly as Dipper kissed and pulled on his curl at the same time.

Dipper repeated this several times and Bill starts to get more and more turned on every time he pulled the curl.

Bill wanted Dipper to know how it feels so he snapped and a curl appeared in Dippers hair. Of course, it was only temporary, but it would be fun.

Bill smirked and then when Dipper kissed him again, Bill pulled Dippers curl. Dipper pulled back as he moaned loudly and flushed and dark red, "y-you...gave me a curl to!" Dipper yelled/stuttered out.

"Of course Pine Tree! Now you know how it feels." Bill smirked.

"Oh it's on!" Dipper said as they went back to kissing and pulling each others curls. They pulled at the same time and both of them moaned loudly and blushed.

Pretty soon, Bill lost his control and...certain things happened.

It left both Bill and Dipper tired and worn out.

"Who won the curl pulling war?" Dipper asked softly, cuddling into Bills chest.

"I don't know...I think we tied." Bill said, tiredly.

Dipper nodded, "Okay." He smiled at Bill. His curl slowly disappeared, "Well my curl is gone."

Bill nodded, "If we want to have another war, I can make it appear again. And maybe if you train, you can make it appear yourself."

Dipper smiled as he liked that idea. "Okay." He said and cuddled into Bill and fell asleep. Bill hugged him as also fell asleep with him after their long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Dippers POV

It seems Bill has been more...possessive lately...well, toward me. I love it, but...sometimes I think he goes to far. Like today for example.

I was sitting reading the journal like normal when Bill suddenly pinned me to the wall and I dropped the Journal in surprise.

"Bill?!" I nearly shouted as I struggled in his grip, soon I stopped, knowing it was useless.

Bill smirked down and me, "MINE!" His eye was dark...a dark yellow color...almost orange. And his voice was deep and dark, possessive. I didn't know what to do so I just relaxed at let Bill do what he wanted. Probably a bad idea...I should have fought him more.

Bill did was he normally did, leaned in and talked in my ear, "My little Pine Tree." He cooed and giggled, "You are mine, got it!" His voice went back to dark.

I nodded slowly, blushing as he kissed my neck. His lips were hot and felt so good. I moaned softly, trying to hold back for a bit.

Bill then pulled back, which he normally doesn't do. He looks into my eyes as his eyes glow bright yellow. I try to look away as it feels weird. A numbing sensation takes over and I can't fight him anymore.

My mind goes hazy...cloudy, I don't know whats going on...?

No POV-

Bill smirked at Dipper, "So...since your mine, you going to be my pet and servant got it?" Bill asked slowly, knowing his powers were working on Dipper.

Dipper gasped as the suggestion, but Bill kissed his neck lightly, "Correction you are my pet. And you are so in love with me."

Dipper moaned, not holding back as his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. The only thing is his mind was suggestions that Bill made. They were soon becoming priority.

Dipper nodded. "I'm a your pet and servant. I love you." Dipper said, monotone, Bills spell had worked.

"Good. Now you will wake up and still stay loyal to me, with out any knowledge of the trance." Bill giggled as he played with Dippers soft locks of brown hair. He lightly kissed them, giggling, completely insane.

"I...will be loyal to you, master." Dipper said, his self will all gone...everything was controlled by Bill now.

Bill laughed, "Great! Wake up Pine Tree pet!"

Dipper blinked once, Twice and then smiled. "Hello, Master." He said cheerfully. His mind came slowly back, but all he knew was he had to follow Bills orders...or Bill might stop loving him.

Bill smirked, "Pine Tree, Bow down." He ordered, having fun controlling Dipper, who was now all his. Bill loved it. Pine Tree...all his to keep and control forever!

Dipper did as told, kneeling before the demon and smiling as if nothing was wrong and he was happy to serve Bill.

Bill laughed evilly and then hugged him. "Mine!" He said, once again possessive of Dipper.

Dipper giggled and hugged back, "I'm all yours. I will never be anyone else's, just yours." He said, hoping to make his master happy.

And that he did. Bill lost and and put a collar on Dipper, which told everyone he was Bill's.

When Mabel came in a few hours later, she notice Dipper acting Different and...wearing a collar..?She walked over to Dipper.

"Are you okay bro-bro?" Mabel was concerned for him.

"As fine as I'll ever be!" Dipper giggled out.

She walked over and touched the collar.

It read: Pine Tree is Mine! Property of Bill Cipher. "Oh...God. Bill!" She yelled, "What did you do to him?!"

Mabel continued to inspect Dipper and found new tattoos of Bill on him. Mabel touched them as they seemed to glow a bit. She wondered what Bill put them on for.

Bill smirked, "Oh, that. I was having fun." He laughed.

Mabel glared, "Stop it! Let him go. NOW!" She started to look pissed.

"Ok...ok. Sorry." Bill sighed and snapped his fingers a the spell lifted.

-Dippers POV

I woke up without any memory since Bill had me Pinned down. I looked around confused.

Mabel hugged me tight as she glared over at Bill.

Then she proceeded to tell me what happened and had Bill apologize, even though he didn't want to. I didn't know what to think, how could Bill do that too me?! Could I really forgive him...?

The answer came fast...of course I could forgive him...I remember bits and they were warm and fun...the feeling almost had me wanting more. It was wrong...but felt so right...and I love him.

And the tattoos. I remember how much...pleasure they gave off...just by Bill touching them...felt so good...Bills magic was wonderful.

"Bill do you promise you won't do anything like that again?" Mabel asked Bill and looked at me.

Bill nodded, "I promise." He said, but what I didn't know, is he must have crossed his fingers, because, he did it again...a few days later...when Mabel wasn't there to save me...but then again...maybe I didn't want saving.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry...

Bill was insane...possibly more than usual as Dipper tried to calm him down. "Bill, it's Dipper. Stop it." Dipper put his hand on Bills shoulder not afraid of him and his insanity.

Bill just laughed, "Oh I don't know a Dipper. Your just a human." It didn't even sound like him, it sounded like a real demon. Dipper blinked, "Bill, it's Pine Tree. You love me remember...?" He says slowly.

"Hahahaha! Nice joke kid. I don't love anyone. Much less a weak human like you." Bill laughed his eye showed he was completely insane. Dipper gulped and stepped back, now unsure how to get Bill out of his insanity.

Bill noticed his fear and stepped closer and smirked, "So now your afraid of me?! Yay!" He giggled as his blue fire leaped out of control. Bill laughed more as his blue fire wrapped around and help Dipper in the air.

Dipper screamed out in pain as for once Bills fire was burning him. It burned his skin leaving horrible burns. The pain became too much for Dipper as tears streamed his face. Dipper passed out and Bill dropped him, suddenly pulled out of insanity.

Bill looked at Dipper and his bad burns, knowing her had caused them and caused the poor boy to pass out from pain.

Bill rushed to Dipper and held him close. "Pine Tree...I'm so sorry." And for once, Bill was crying, he was really crying. Tears falling on Dipper as he held held him close. "My insane side...Im too dangerous..." Bill said and went to clean and bandage the burns.

When Dipper finally awoke Bill was gone, but there was note, and it was stained with dry tears. Dipper read it.

"Dear Pine Tree, I'm truly sorry for burning you. You might not remember, but if you do, I'm sorry. My insane side it too dangerous...and that's why...I have to leave you... It's a demon urge to hurt and kill humans...not love them. So if I stay away from you...I can't hurt you. I'll be watching, but...I can't ..."

And that's where the not ended, not singed or anything, just ended. Dipper was crying and now he knew why there where tear stains. Bill was actually crying writing the note. Dipper got up and called out.

"Bill! Come back! Please...! I love you...I need you.." Dipper fell on his knees crying as he felt arms pick him up and hug him.

"Oh Pine Tree, I love you too." Bill said and they both hugged each other, crying.

When they were done, Bill decided to stay anyway. And he would practice not going insane and Dipper promised next time to kiss him out of it, which seemed to work.

And they tried to live together, a demon and a human, happy and in love.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper ran up to the man he so dearly loved. "Bill! You're back! They let you go?" He crushed the other in a bear-hug, latching on to him tightly. _I love you so much. I missed you . . . Thank God they let you go! _His thoughts raced, knowing full well the demon could read his mind.

"Yeah. I didn't get out for free though . . . " Bill trailed off, hesitating to show Dipper the scars and cuts they tortured him with. The boy's mental health wasn't so great. Bill could sense his fear, the nightmares must have been so bad without the dream demon there to protect him.

"What did they do to you? Bill, please t-tell me. D-did they h-hurt y-you?" Dipper stuttered out, his body starting to tremble. The teen felt fear for Bill. Fear that they hurt him really badly. He already hated them for forcing the demon in jail, but if they hurt him too . . .

"Nothing. They did nothing to me. I'm fine. Don't worry." Bill lied as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Dipper's, the movement caused pain, but it wasn't unbearable.

Dipper greedily kissed back, desprately holding onto him, as if Bill were to disappear forever. The teen knew that Bill was immortal, he couldn't die by human ways.

Bill pulled the teen close, pressing his body against his. The demon felt warm and happy, for the first time in two years. His Pine Tree was alone for two whole years. They hadn't kissed in so long. Bill's tongue slipped into Dipper's mouth, kissing deeply.

Dipper moaned softly, he missed this so much. He missed Bill so much. More...he just wanted more. He was so warm, Bill's touch burning on his skin. He slowly pulled back for air, panting. "I missed you so much." The teen murmured into the demon's chest.

"I missed you too, Pine Tree." Bill replied, kissing the top of Dipper's head and gripping the teen close to him. "It feels so good to hold you in my arms again." He muttered, saying his thoughts outloud. "Remeber this song?" Bill started humming.

Dipper recongized it. It was the song they always used to sing in the forest. It was the song of Gravity Falls and the song of their love. He hummed along, eyes futtering shut to feel the peace and love. "I love you." Dipper spoke softly before falling asleep in Bill's arms.

Bill watched the teen fall asleep, softly running his fingers through Dipper's hair. "I love you too." He held the teen closer to him as he teleported them inside the Shack. Bill placed him on the bed and cuddled with him. He kissed Dipper's cheek. "Goodnight, love."


End file.
